1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for providing personal information to Computer Telephony Integration destination terminals in a telecommunication system. More particularly, the present invention directs an information provision method and computer readable medium for performing such a method, which can provide to the CTI destination terminals with originating subscriber's information comprised of calling line identification and personal information, by adding the personal information to the routing process for the destination subscribers in an intelligent network structured communication system.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) is a dynamic link between callers and information systems, and combines the speed and intelligence of a computer with the ease of use and access of a telephone. With the rapid progress of the CTI technology, call centers can provide larger information such as after-sales service data of electronic products, insurance information of an insurance company, and reservation and/or scheduling information of an aviation company, more rapidly in higher volume and in lower cost, to customers who make calls. The call center (also called destination terminals) is centralized facility that handles a myriad of inbound (incoming) and/or outbound (outgoing) telephone calls in a methodical and organized manner.
The existing CTI technology, however, uses only calling line identification (CLI), and is implemented by making use of terminal equipments such as computers and Private Branch exchange (PBX). With this structure, because the personal information of the caller is managed by the CTI enabled computer terminal according the CLI, information of the same customer should be managed separately in each of the terminal equipments, which results in a problem of redundant and duplicated management. Moreover, since the conventional CTI uses the PBX technology, the terminals of the call centers are limited in territorial coverage.
In the traditional CTI technology, the caller (or originating subscriber) information obtained from the calling line identification is used to identify a specific personal information which is appeared on the call center (i.e., destination terminal). This prior art requires large-scaled computer system and higher cost in maintaining and supervising the customer information, since the customer information is separately managed and processed by each of the call centers (destination terminals). Moreover, since the conventional CTI technology uses the PBX applications, personnel needed for the call center must work in a limited area.